The Drug in Me Is You
The Drug in Me Is You is the debut studio album by American post-hardcore band Falling in Reverse. Production for the album took place following lead singer Ronnie Radke's departure from Escape the Fate in 2008. Recording took place in December 2010 and lasted until February 2011 at Paint it Black Studios in Orlando, Florida. Michael Baskette, who worked with Radke on Escape the Fate's Dying is Your Latest Fashion, returned as the executive producer for the album, alongside former bandmate Omar Espinosa and others as additional composers and production aids in the studio. The Drug in Me Is You was released on July 25, 2011, in Europe and Japan, and on July 26, 2011, in the United States. The album charted at number 19 on the US Billboard 200, selling 18,000 copies in its first week in the United States. It also charted internationally on the national album charts in Australia, Canada and the United Kingdom. Upon release, The Drug in Me Is You received mixed reviews. Critics consistently noted the contrast between hardcore music and pop music on the tracks, but to mixed reception. Overall, the lyrics were viewed as being cliché while Radke's singing and return to making music were noted. In addition, critics focused on the bitter relationship between Radke and his former band, Escape the Fate, in which reviewers noticed the choice to attack the band in many of the album's tracks. The Drug in Me Is You was chosen by the Guitar World magazine as the album number 21 among the top 50 albums of 2011. It's the only album that features the bassist Nason Schoeffler and short-lived member Scott Gee on drums. Background In 2006, Ronnie Radke was involved in an altercation in Las Vegas that resulted in the fatal shooting of 18 year-old Michael Cook, eventually leading to Radke's two-year imprisonment for parole violation. Following his incarceration and forced departure from his old band, Escape the Fate, Radke formed Falling in Reverse with the help of longtime friend Nason Schoeffler, who found band members and visited Radke while he was in prison. However, Radke was unable to work with the band prior to his release on December 12, 2010. After going through a few bassists and drummers, the band prepared to record their full-length debut album. After the album finished production, bassist and founding member Nason Schoeffler and drummer Scott Gee left the band, making the album their only release with the band. Former Aiden, I Am Ghost, and The Bigger Lights drummer Ryan Seamen replaced Scott Gee and former Cellador member Mika Horiuchi took over bass for Schoeffler. Originally conceived as a double album, the band's debut was originally going to contain one disc of post-hardcore and another with Pop punk. This was eventually scrapped in favor for a single album, soon confirmed to be titled, The Drug in Me Is You. The band also confirmed that Radke's friend, Michael Baskette, who had previously worked on Blessthefall's album Witness and Escape the Fate's debut Dying is Your Latest Fashion (which was also with Radke), would produce the album. Radke announced that the album would be released in 2011 by Epitaph Records, Radke's former label with Escape the Fate. The album was slated for a July 26, 2011 release date, with pre-orders scheduled for June 7. Recording and production In December 2010, the band began composing songs together for the first time. They announced on December 20 that they would go to Orlando, Florida to record a full-length debut album over a period of two months with a tentative release date of the first quarter of 2011. The eleven song tracklist was released soon after. With the help of Executive Producer Michael "Elvis" Baskette, mixing and tracking for the album concluded on April 2, 2011. Speaking about working with Baskette as producer, Radke said, "The dude’s a genius, he really is. I don’t know if he’s under the radar or anything, but the guy knows what he’s doing. He’s a vocalist guy. That’s why me and him get along so well." The Drug in Me Is You was composed of post-hardcore songs, with a few tracks including influences of pop metal, screamo, and alternative metal. The songs also included synths, pop-choruses, and other sounds. Radke commented on the inclusion of different genres in songs, comparing different parts of the same song to the sounds of Norma Jean, Underoath, and Katy Perry. Lyrically, according to Radke, some of the songs on the album had tones of being arrogant, comparing the attitude to that commonly found in rap music. This is because Radke has cited Eminem as one of his major influences, so much so that he even included a beat made by Eminem and Dr. Dre during a breakdown on the track "Sink or Swim". In an interview, Radke's experiences were compared to Eminem's, noting that, "Eminem is someone who has been knocked down and knocked down, and he’s gotten back up again. Time and time again. And he’s triumphed." While the album itself was written during Radke's time in prison, he does not consider it a "Jailhouse record", though some songs that did not make the album do address a prison theme. The lyrics for the album were all written by Radke during his imprisonment. He has often called the album a breakup record, but with a band and not a girl. Radke said that, "I would think all day, for days and days, about what people would want to hear. I would dissect my old album and read all the fan letters and the reasons why they loved my band and why they listened to it. And I wrote about that, but in different ways. I don’t know why these kids love the tragedies that I write about. I guess they can relate to it." Also on the writing process, Radke said that his lyrics were much more evolved than his past works and that he felt this was a high-point for the post-hardcore genre, owing success to being incarcerated and writing lyrics for two years with no other musical influences. The title, The Drug in Me Is You, came from Radke's experiences concerning his previous self-destructive behavior, which Radke explained that, "We named it that because ... It's me, looking in the mirror, saying, 'I am my own worst enemy. I do the worst damage to myself — more than anybody else can to do me.'" Some things explored in the album were Radke's personal experiences, which include his mother, the corruption of Las Vegas, and his incarceration in prison due to multiple run-ins with the law involving narcotics and battery charges related to the death of Michael Cook. Radke stated that he chose not to write any songs about love because, "...I'm not going to lie ... and try to write songs on how much I love somebody. I do have love, but there will be a lot of songs about just what I’ve been through." Several songs focused on his departure from Escape the Fate after they kicked him out and replaced him with former Blessthefall singer Craig Mabbitt, with songs on the album that directly attacked both Mabbitt and Escape the Fate bassist Max Green. Prior to the album's release, Radke discussed what he intended to say about Escape the Fate on certain tracks, stating in an interview that he believed that the band's first album without Radke, This War Is Ours, was named after the conflict over Mabbitt taking over Radke's position in Escape the Fate. The band has since claimed it was not written about Radke, but he did not believe them. Singles and promotion To promote the album, the band announced the dates for their first live performances, which would take place at the end of July following their debut album's release at certain locations in California, with one date scheduled in Texas on September 24, 2011. These shows were planned to be with supporting act Vampires Everywhere. However, the July dates were postponed due to issues with guitarist Jacky Vincent's immigration visa, though the band voiced intentions to make these dates up. This meant that the band's first live performances would be at the Vans Warped Tour 2011 from August 10 to August 14 for five shows on the Advent Clothing Stage throughout the western United States. However, the band played a few secret shows under the name "Goodbye Graceful" on August eighth and ninth in Anaheim and Los Angeles. Following the release of the album and some Warped Tour 2011 appearances, the band announced their first headlining tour across the United States, with locations beginning in New Mexico, looping around the east coast, and concluding in Colorado. The tour will begin on September 18 and end on October 11, 2011, with support acts Eyes Set to Kill and For All Those Sleeping. The band's first supporting tour was to be a ten-show tour in November 2011 with headliners Black Veil Brides and supporting acts Aiden and Drive-A, but was canceled after Black Veil Brides dropped out when their lead vocalist Andy Biersack broke his nose. Emmure replaced Falling in Reverse on the second half of the Take A Picture, It Lasts Longer Tour with We Came As Romans and the band played an exclusive show at KROQ on November 8 to make up for the canceled shows. The first single for the album, as well the band's first single overall, "Raised by Wolves", was released on June 10, 2011 to iTunes, though it had leaked a few weeks earlier on May 29. The track was featured on the iTunes Music Store as the "single of the week", and was available as a free download for that week. On June 21, the band released a 33-second preview of their second single, the eponymous track "The Drug in Me Is You". The full single was released three days later. The band's first music video was released for the track on June 28, and was advertised by The New York Post the week before the album's release. The album was streamed in its entirety by the band on their official website on July 15. The Drug in Me Is You was released commercially in the United States on July 26, 2011, and was promoted alongside other albums released that week including: Wu Tang Clan's Legendary Weapons, Katherine Jenkin's From the Heart, All Shall Perish's This is Where It Ends, and others. The album's third single, "I'm Not a Vampire", was released on October 24 with an accompanying music video which features a satirical Celebrity Rehab theme, featuring Jeffree Star. On June 18th, they released their fourth single, "Good Girls, Bad Guys" with an accompanying music video. Their fifth single, "Pick Up the Phone" was released on October 15th, 2012 along with an iPhone 5 giveaway.http://loudwire.com/falling-in-reverse-iphone-5-prize-pack/ Reception Commercial performance The Drug in Me Is You was speculated by news source Perez Hilton to sell anywhere from 17,000 to 20,000 copies in the United States during its first week of sales, placing it close behind predicted debuting chart toppers Eric Church (Chief), Kelly Rowland (Here I Am), and Joss Stone (LP1). The album ended up selling 18,120 copies in its first week in the United States, charting at number 19 on the Billboard 200. |publisher=Billboard|work=Nielsen SoundScan|title=The Drug in Me Is You - Falling In Reverse|date=August 4, 2011|accessdate=August 5, 2011}} This almost exactly matched the first week sales of Escape the Fate (2010), the third and latest album by Radke's former band, though Escape the Fate only charted at number 25, seven spots lower than The Drug in Me Is You, despite equal sales. |publisher=Billboard|work=Nielsen SoundScan|title=Escape the Fate - Escape the Fate|date=November 11, 2011|accessdate=August 5, 2011}} In its second week on sales, The Drug in Me is You dropped about 70% in the United States, selling 5,870 copies. This dropped the album 60 spots to number 79 on the Billboard 200, and brought total US sales for the album to around 24,000 copies. On the Billboard charts, The Drug in Me Is You charted at number two on the Top Hard Rock Albums chart, number three on the Top Alternative Albums and Top Rock Albums charts, number four on the Top Independent Albums chart, and number 12 on the Top Digital Albums chart, for a total of six appearances on the US Billboard charts, including the Billboard 200. Internationally, the album charted in the United Kingdom, peaking at number 125 on the national chart, as well as number four and number 17 on the UK Top 40 Rock Albums and Top Indie Albums charts, respectively. The album also peaked at number 21 on the Australian National Charts, and number 60 on the national Canadian Albums Chart. Track listing All tracks are written and composed by Ronnie Radke, Michael 'Elvis' Baskette and David Holdredge except where noted. Personnel Credits for The Drug in Me Is You adapted from Allmusic. |publisher=Allmusic|title=Overview: The Drug in Me Is You - Falling in Reverse|accessdate=July 9, 2011}} Musicians ;Falling in Reverse *Ronnie Radke – lead vocals *Jacky Vincent – lead guitar, backing vocals *Derek Jones - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Nason Schoelfer – bass guitar, backing vocals *Ryan Seaman - drums, percussion, backing vocals ;Additional musicians *Ryan Seaman - drums, percussion, backing vocals (Credited, does not actually perform on the album) *Mika Horiuchi - bass guitar, backing vocals (Credited, does not actually perform on the album) *Michael 'Elvis' Baskette - composer, keyboards, strings, additional vocals *David Holdredge - composer, keyboards, strings, additional vocals *Jeff Moll - additional vocals *Bryan Ross - composer, drums, guitar *Kevin Thomas - assistant engineer *Omar Espinosa - additional composer on "Don't Mess With Ouija Boards" and "Goodbye Graceful" Production *Michael 'Elvis' Baskette - executive producer, recording, mixing, mastering, programming *David Holdredge - mixing, programming, engineering *Jeff Moll - digital editing *Nick Pritchard - artwork, design *Devin Taylor - photography *Matt Grayson - photography Charts Release history References External links *Official band website Category:Albums Category:2011 albums